


protection against unwanted pregnancies

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Series: prompts [38]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Secret Admirer, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: jinki & jongin have a crush & a secret admirer.  taemin & kibum have a plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taeontae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeontae/gifts).



it was in the storm that knocked out the power for three hours & twenty-seven minutes that jinki first got to know jongin.  would have been nice if it wasn’t on the rooftop in the rain but at least it hadn’t been in a blackened elevator: it took kibum & taemin’s relationship three weeks to recover from the incident.

no, the rooftop was definitely better, even if jongin’s smile beneath a dripping fringe made jinki’s heart beat erratic & his breath hard to catch.  for jongin it was a dare gone awry that had found him drenched with a stranger with a smile that made him forget that his friends still waited for him down in the basement.

or rather the elevator.  

they sat & listened to the wind & watched the clouds evolve in the darkened sky.  a pack of gum was shared & a few stories & then jongin sat with a little half-smile as jinki’s voice fought against nature to reach his ears.

that was the first time he wanted to kiss jinki.

~

“another letter from you secret admirer!” taemin’s voice called from the kitchen down the hall, along with the sound of an envelope being ripped. if only jinki knew who the letters were from he could tell them to stop sending them in such flimsy form.  his socked feet slipped past taemin & he grabbed the note out of the other’s hand just in time.

“who do you think it is?” was the question he ignored as he slammed his door shut & fell backwards onto his bed.  he didn’t know who was sending him notes but he had hope, especially since he was sending notes of his own.

~

“who do you think it is?” taemin asked, poking his head over jongin’s shoulder in an attempt to read the card better.  shifting quickly, jongin was able to hide the inscription & duck down the hall to his room, shoving the letter up high on the shelf in the one place taemin couldn’t get to: he was forever in minho's debt for getting him that praying mantis.

padding back to the living room, he rolled his eyes when he caught his friend drinking from the carton & grunted when he flopped down on the sofa beside him.

“have you & kibum made up?”

“oh yeah.”  taemin’s wiggling eyebrows & lip bite had jongin rolling his eyes again & thinking a little too long about jinki.  a punch to his arm let him know he was caught but he feigned ignorance anyway & punched taemin back.

~

“you know what we should do?”  kibum realized his mistake before taemin could finish taking a breath & quickly added “for jinki & jongin?”

“…not have sex in the laundry room on their laundry night?”

“that should not be your first answer.  though that is also true.  they need to get together.  we should get them up on the rooftop again.”

“how?”  kibum turned then with a smile.

~

jinki pulled at his shirt again while he stared at the mirror. taemin said he looked fine which meant nothing & kibum had said “it’s ok” which was as good a compliment as he’d ever gotten from him so maybe he did.  fresh breath, clean skin, & another pull of his shirt before he headed out the door.

~

jongin pulled at his shirt again while he stared at the mirror. taemin said he looked “ugly as usual” which meant nothing & minho had patted him on the shoulder & said “you look great” so maybe he did.  fresh breath, clean skin, & another pull of his shirt before he headed out the door.

~

jongin took the elevator, a shaky finger pressing the button to the top floor, note from his secret admirer in his pocket, & a enough hope to keep him from bolting out as the doors closed.

~

jinki took the stairs, nerves minutely calmed by the excursion, note from his secret admirer in his pocket, & enough hope to keep him moving up instead of fleeing back to the familiarity of his apartment below.

~

jongin’s hand was on the rooftop door when the door to the stairway burst open & a glowing jinki stepped out onto the landing.  eyes wide, he stared at the other as the other stared back & they both jumped when the lead door slammed shut behind jinki.

“hi.”

“hi.”

jinki’s hand patted absently at his back pocket while jongin’s patted at his side & they both took a moment to appreciate how nice the other looked & let their little bubbles of hope grow a bit larger.

the silence between them stretched on, broken only by the buzzing of a faltering fluorescent light above their heads, & it wasn’t until the rooftop door banged open that either of them move.

“have you kissed him yet?” taemin asked to neither of them in particular.

“taemin!” kibum’s voice came from further out on the roof, “get them out here!”

their hands were grabbed & they were dragged to a plastic table & chairs set up with a bucket of chicken & a bottle of soju, a pile of paper napkins held down by a rock, & an ancient portable radio playing…

“trot?  really?”

“you like trot.”  jinki glanced at jongin who was smiling that heart-skip inducing smile & he shrugged his shoulders in embarrassment.  neither of them had moved or spoken to each other before they found themselves alone, a reprieve that lasted all of five seconds before the door banged open again & a frowning taemin asked, “you do realize you’re each other’s secret admirer, right?”

“taemin!  leave them alone!”  a quick glance between the two & an emphatic nod & he disappeared again.  again the door banged open & jinki groaned & jongin’s eyes grew wide in mortification at the instruction to “use protection”.  jinki counted to five after the door slammed shut again before letting out a breath.

“i…”  jongin was watching him with flushed cheeks & a hand in his pocket.  he slowly drew out a card that matched the one jinki had tucked in his pocket & they laughed when they realized they’d been sent the same note.

“so this wasn’t from you?”

“no.  maybe you have another secret admirer.”  jinki laughed at the way jongin’s eyebrows wiggled.

“i hope not.”

it was the second time jongin wanted to kiss him.

dinner was messy & fun with silly jokes & bursts of laughter, an easiness born of melted tension & buoyed hope.  the sky was dark when they finally thought to leave & rain had begun to fall when the door shut behind them.

in the hallway with damp hair & bright smiles jinki leaned jongin up against the wall & gave him a kiss.

~

“did you use protection?”

“against what?”

“sexually transmitted diseases & unwanted pregnancies.”

“unwanted pregnancies?”

“yes.”

“we did not use protection, we abstained.”

“how?”

“how what?”

“how did you abstain?”

“we…it was our first date taemin.”

“are you saying my brother isn’t first date fuck worthy?”

“taemin!”

~

“did you use protection?”

“no, we didn’t have any umbrellas.”

“…is that code?”

“code for what?”

“what are you talking about?”

“what are you talking about?”

“did you use protection against sexually transmitted diseases & unwanted pregnancies?”

“it was our first date taem.”

“so?”

“so it was our first date.  we didn’t have sex.”

“are you saying my best friend isn’t first date fuck worthy?”

~

fifth date.  (they used protection.)  

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt: onkai, "in the storm" & "secret admirer".


End file.
